The invention relates to reins for use with a bit for controlling the direction of a domestic riding animal, such as a horse, mule or donkey, when the animal is being ridden. In particular, the invention relates to a braided romal rein having an integral connector at the bit end for directly attaching the rein to a bit, thus providing direct contact between the bit in the animal's mouth and the rider's hands.
During a long period of history of horsemanship, various devices have been invented to assist the rider in controlling the animal and causing it to move in the desired direction. Refinement of the control devices has resulted in the now familiar tack arrangement illustrated in FIG. 1 of a bridle 1 comprised of straps which adjustably fit around the animal's head 2, a metal bit 3 including a mouthpiece 4 adapted to fit in the animal's mouth and extend over and atop its tongue, and a set of reins 5 which are conventionally attached to end rings 6 of the bit 3 at either side of the animal's mouth.
There are two basic styles of Western reins: split reins which are two separate reins, and the romal rein, schematically illustrated (not to scale) in FIG. 2, which is one continuous rein 7 forming a loop 8, and a third part (the romal) 9 which hangs from the loop 8 and is attached to it by a connector 10. Most conventional braided romal reins are made by hand braiding leather around a heavy nylon rope core that extends through the entire length of the continuous rein, including oval loops 11. The oval loops 11 extend from the bit end 12 of the rein and are formed by turning the ends of the covered (braided) core to the inside and securing them by tightly braiding a terminal "barrel" 18 around them. Various ornamentations may be added to the reins, such as the illustrated braided leather buttons 16, knots 17, and barrels 18, or, in many cases, more ornate silver ornamentations.
For over two hundred years, conventional braided romal reins have been made with the oval braided loops 11 at the bit end 12 and a pair of removable braided connectors 13 (FIG. 3) for connecting each of the braided loops 11 to an end ring 6 of the bit 3. This conventional rein/connector design has been problematic because the loose joints created between the braided connector and the end ring of the bit, and again between the braided connector and the oval loop of the rein, cause a loss of direct contact between the rider's hands and the bit in the animal's mouth.
For many years, riding and saddlery professionals have attempted to overcome this problem. For example, one reported solution has been to run a stiff wire from the rein, along the connector, to the bit, and to tape or wire the whole unit together. However, this type of connection has now been declared illegal by the International Arabian Horse Association and the American Horse Show Association. Recently, a leather connector 14 (FIG. 4) has been developed that attempts to more rigidly connect the bit ring 6 with the braided loop 11 at the bit end 12 of the rein by means of a chicago screw 15. However, this design still requires a separate "connector" piece between the bit ring and the loop at the end of the reins and does not provide tight connections at either the rein end or the bit end. This connector also is not very stiff because a lightweight piece of leather must be employed to be thin enough to fit through the end ring of the bit.
In view of the foregoing, there is still a need for a rein design, especially for braided romal reins, that effectively provides direct contact between the bit in the animal's mouth and the rider's hands. In particular, there is a need for eliminating the problem of loose connections between the rein and the bit that presently exist when using conventional braided romal reins.